Why Can't I Fix You?
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Haruka x Taiki short oneshot/Haruka finds Taiki just before she is about to jump off a bridge.


**Authors note: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE. I may or may not have been listening to Fix You by coldplay when this idea popped into my head. This is dedicated to everyone has felt suicidal before or who has attempted it. Suicide is never the answer and there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. /This takes in the place in the manga/**

/

The rain was pouring down heavily outside and most normal people would be inside where it was safe and warm, away from the bitter cold rain. But not Taiki Kou.

The brunette stood as still as a statue as she rested her tired arms on the cold steel bar in front of her to protect herself from falling off the bridge to her death. Not that she would really mind if she did fall at this point.

It was pitch black outside and combined with the rain pounding down there were very few people out and about. She half wondered why she'd bothered coming here, after all she was only putting herself at a risk of catching hypothermia by standing in the freezing cold rain with just a thin jacket to protect herself with.

But she constantly felt an urge to come here and stand at the edge of the bridge, mere inches away from falling into the water if it wasn't for the steel bar in front of her but even so she could easily climb over it and jump if she wanted to. What was she thinking? She wasn't going to jump was she? She was just there to admire the view, or at least that's what she told herself. She'd come to look at the view when it was pitch black out and it was raining so hard that some feared it might flood the streets.

She shook her head as she pulled back a little from the steel bar mentally debating with herself whether or not she should jump even though she knew the logical answer was no because she still had to find her princess. But they had been searching for her for so long and she hadn't shown up yet so maybe she was already dead and their trials and effort was only going to lead to a dead end.

That thought made the tears well up in her eyes as she took another step closer to the railing. Seiya and Yaten would be fine without her anyways, after all Seiya had Usagi to love and protect and Yaten would probably be happier if she wound up dead anyways.

Just as she was about to swing her leg over the railing she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back. She spun around as she tried to catch her balance and noticed it was Haruka who had stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather harshly.

"I could ask you the same thing." the other responded, still holding onto her hand.

The brunette cursed quietly under her breath and tried to turn away, not wanting to deal with the other soldier who had made it clear time and time again how much she hated her and her teammates.

"Were you going to jump?"

"That is none of your business, now leave me alone."

"Well lets see what we've got, we've got you standing here alone at almost midnight, you're standing outside at the edge of a bridge in pouring rain and you were just about to swing your leg over the railing. I don't know what you see that as but to me that screams suicide."

Taiki spun around angrily, glaring at the other as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Fine! I was debating about jumping. Happy now? Want to rub that in the faces of me and my friends? Remind us how inferior we are and how we're such bad people because we just want to find our princess and get back to our planet?" she yelled, before breaking down in sobs, unable to hold in all of her repressed emotions any longer. Of course the person who got to witness her at her most vulnerable point was one of the people she hated most.

"I'm not going to rub it in your face or mock you for it." Haruka said quietly as she let go of the starlight's hand before making her way over to the railing.

The brunette was confused but she followed her and watched her as she stared up at the sky.

"A couple years ago I was in your position, standing here at the edge of this same bridge debating about jumping and taking my own life but someone stopped me. Suicide is never the answer no matter how bad your situation is and that was something I learned that day when I looked into the eyes of that crying man who wanted to save me from dying. I felt a pull to come here tonight and I was surprised to find you here but when I noticed you were going to jump, I had to stop you."

"But why? You always tell us how much you hate us and don't trust us so shouldn't you be glad to see me wanting to end my life?"

Haruka shook her head as she chuckled quietly. "No, just because I dislike you doesn't mean I'd wish death on you. I'm not that evil. You will find your princess, don't give up."

It was in that moment that they realized that maybe they didn't hate each other after all and just didn't understand one another.

Neither one of them really knew who initiated it but the next thing they knew they were holding one another in a tight teary embrace as the moonlight shone down on them.


End file.
